Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?
by Cinamnam
Summary: "Il avait cru, ne serait-ce qu'un temps, que cette nuit était la plus belle chose qui puisse lui arriver, et ça, c'était à mourir de rire." Os TsukkiYama
Oi !
D'abord, je m'excuse pour la musique que je vous ai mis en tête à cause du titre, et si vous ne l'aviez pas, et bien maintenant si (niark niark niark je suis si machiavélique)

Bref, e sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai toujours un dilemme nul avant de commencer un os. Est ce que j'écris au présent ou au passé ? Aaah c'est une horreur je sais jamais choisir. Du coup pour une fois je me suis essayé au passé. Ça risque d'être laborieux, vous êtes prévenu o/  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il se sentait bien. Terriblement bien même, ça ferait presque peur. Affalé en étoile sur ce lit, sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Les petites gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front et les rougissements sous ses taches de rousseur dus à l'effort étaient à n'en point douter le résultat d'une éreintante partie de sport.  
Son regard quitta le plafond qu'il fixait jusque-là dans l'espoir de calmer son essoufflement pour se poser sur le dos nu qui se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètres de lui.  
Il le détailla du coin de l'œil, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Le détenteur de ce dos était mince, sans doute un peu trop – voir carrément trop – au vu du peu de chair qui peinait à recouvrir correctement ses muscles. Ses omoplates, sur lesquelles étaient dessinées de longues marques rouges, ressortaient particulièrement. L'œuvre des ongles mal taillés sur celles-ci se voyait particulièrement sur sa peau ivoire, donnant l'impression qu'elles étaient encore plus profondes qu'en réalité. La maigreur de ce corps, qu'on pourrait presque dire squelettique, inquiéterait presque l'auteur des griffures s'il ne trouvait pas ça aussi plaisant pour ses globes oculaires.  
L'essoufflé qui était parti du bas remonta doucement le grand corps à son côté du regard, finissant sur sa fine nuque et sur les courts cheveux blonds qui la surplombaient.  
Il peinait quelque peu à réaliser que ce corps, qu'il se passionnait à idolâtrer, était si proche de lui et l'avait été bien plus encore.  
Un sourire timide fendait son visage et en cet instant, il ne doutait pas une seconde que celui-ci était le plus beau de sa vie.  
En fait, son état de bien-être était tel qu'il avait oublié l'anxiété et le manque de confiance en soi qui le bouffaient quotidiennement de l'intérieur. Là, il se sentait capable de tout, plus rien ne lui ferait jamais peur, parce qu'il avait réalisé à son sens un exploit, un désir qui jusqu'à présent avait été enfoui au plus profond de son être et qu'il avait à peine osé effleurer de la pensée.  
Refoulant sa timidité naturelle, il se tourna vers le dos de celui avec qui il avait partagé son corps et prononça une question dont il pensait déjà connaître la réponse, qui fut pourtant l'effet d'une douche froide pour son destinataire.

« Tsukki, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

La respiration bruyante dudit Tsukki se coupa net, plongeant la chambre dans laquelle ils étaient dans un silence glauque et pesant. Pendant de longues minutes aucun son ne franchit leur bouche et aucun mouvement ne les fit se mouvoir, et quand l'émetteur de la question, soudain bien moins sûr de lui, s'apprêta à la reposer, un son froid et violent, qui était en vérité un simple mot, lui vola brusquement la parole.

« Non. »

Non. _Non_. Il avait envie de rire. D'éclater de rire. Qu'on entende sa voix s'esclaffer à des kilomètres. Que chacun sur cette terre soit témoin de cette horrible hilarité. Cette hilarité ironique, cette hilarité qui ne voulait rien dire d'autre que « Je suis un parfait idiot. » , cette hilarité qui précédait les larmes tant la violence des émotions était grande.  
Il avait cru, ne serait-ce qu'un temps, que cette nuit était la plus belle chose qui puisse lui arriver, et ça, c'était à mourir de rire.  
Les larmes montèrent finalement, et même si en ce moment, il n'avait aucune espèce d'idée de ce que pouvait être la fierté ou l'amour-propre, il se tourna sur le côté, essayant en vain d'être le plus éloigné possible de l'autre.  
Il n'était donc que ça pour lui ? Il n'était donc qu'un joujou sexuel pour celui dont il était éperdument amoureux ? Là où il avait cru recevoir de l'amour sincère, il n'avait reçu que des coups de reins, c'est ça ? Là où il avait voulu combler le gouffre de solitude de son amant, il n'avait comblé que ses envies peu orthodoxes ?  
Il avait souvent voulu être beau et désirable, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, s'arracher la peau du visage pour ne plus jamais susciter un quelconque intérêt.  
Tout ça, c'était bien trop pour l'adolescent aussi fragile qu'il était. Les larmes coulaient alors par automatisme, et mordre sa joue aussi fort qu'il le pouvait n'étouffa qu'à moitié ses sanglots.  
Il se serait bien enfui de cet endroit horrible qu'était la chambre du blond, mais il habitait loin et il était tard. Et Yamaguchi, car c'est son nom, avait peur du noir.

* * *

Si Yamaguchi se réveilla sur un oreiller détrempé, ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était endormi la bouche ouverte en laissant échapper un filet de bave non désiré, mais plutôt qu'il avait déversé un flot de larmes incontrôlables jusqu'à être emporté par la fatigue.  
En se retournant, il vit le visage endormi de Tsukki lui faire face, ce qui lui redonna une fulgurante envie de pleurer.  
Il ne voulut pas rester ici une seconde de plus, s'empressa de couvrir son corps de ses vêtements froissés de la veille et d'attraper son sac de cours pour claquer la porte derrière lui sans se soucier le moins du monde de réveiller l'hôte de la chambre.  
Il était encore tôt, bien trop pour se rendre au lycée directement sans attendre des plombes à l'entrée. N'étant pas très enthousiaste à cette idée, il préféra s'écrouler sur un banc et – comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà assez fait au cours des dernières heures – éclata en sanglots.  
Tout lui revint à la gueule, et s'il avait fui jusqu'à maintenant, sous prétexte que l'autre était encore si proche de lui, là, il était seul, dans le froid avec ses affreuses pensées comme seul – mauvaise – compagnie. Aucune excuse en somme.  
Pour résumer sa situation en une phrase, trois mots, cinq syllabes : il était perdu.  
Sur le coup, il n'avait pensé qu'à haïr son partenaire du mal qu'il lui faisait, mais n'était-ce pas plutôt de sa faute ?  
De ce qu'il laissait entendre - ou plutôt de ce qu'il était capable de laissait entendre - il n'était pas intéressant, n'avait pas vraiment de personnalité propre, éternel fuyard timide et paranoïaque, jouant le rôle du fidèle toutou qui suit aveuglément son maître à la perfection, comme si celui-ci était fait sur-mesure. Il le savait bien tout ça, qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on remarque, dont on se souvient. Au mieux, on le trouvait sympathique, au pire cet air niais insupportable qu'il abordait toujours donnait une irrésistible envie de lui fracasser la tête contre le mur.  
Comment pouvait-il avoir eu la prétention d'imaginer que le beau, grand et intelligent Kei Tsukishima serait amoureux d'un être d'une banalité sans conteste tel que lui ?

Au bout d'un moment, après avoir épuisé le stock d'insultes et de pensées venimeuses à son égard, il réalisa quelque chose.  
Et après ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Comment devrait-il réagir en voyant son meilleur ami en cours, après ça ? Si les options disparaître de la surface de la terre ou changer immédiatement de pays avaient été rationnelles, il aurait bien choisi l'une d'entre elles.  
Mais il allait bien falloir qu'il affronte le regard du grand à lunette à un moment ou un autre. En vérité, il ne savait pas trop s'il redoutait ce moment ou non. Il n'avait pas envie de le perdre, ça c'était un fait, et même s'il essayait de couper les ponts, il ne tiendrait pas plus d'une semaine, c'était certain. Malgré tout, faire comme si de rien n'était lui semblait tout aussi compliqué. Compliqué parce qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas s'empêcher de ressasser les images de cette nuit, rien qu'en voyant son ami, et que les simples traits de son visage suffisaient à lui faire monter les larmes. Qui plus est, ça lui laissait un sentiment de lâcheté en travers de la gorge.  
À vrai dire, la question ne se posait pas vraiment, il n'était pas capable de faire autrement que semblant, l'absence des remarques cinglantes et des sarcasmes quotidiens lui pèserait trop. Parce qu'après tout, il n'était qu'un idiot amoureux, et que l'amour est comme un écrivain, il ne cesse de malmener ses protagonistes.  
Alors soit. S'il n'était que la marionnette d'un romancier sadique alors il ferait semblant. Il ferait croire que cela n'avait pas d'importance, que tout était oublié.  
Il se promit à lui-même d'être aussi lâche qu'on pensait qu'il l'était, qu'il ferait comme si de rien n'était comme l'auteur de cette pièce de mauvais goût le voulait, mais que c'était la dernière fois.  
Parce que la prochaine fois, il saurait être fort.  
La prochaine fois, c'est lui qui choisira l'issue de cette comédie romantique débile.  
La prochaine fois, il ne frissonnera pas en sentant cette main se poser sur son épaule.  
La prochaine fois, sa gorge ne se serrera pas quand il entendra son nom dans la bouche du propriétaire de cette main.  
La prochaine fois, il ne pleurera pas en découvrant son visage.  
La prochaine fois, il ne lui offrira pas le sourire le plus mensonger du monde.  
La prochaine fois, il ne sera pas réellement désolé quand il prononcera ces mots.

« Désolé, Tsukki... »

Au milieu de ses promesses silencieuses alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de son lycée aux côtés de Tsukki, une question subsistait. Pourquoi le visage endormi du garçon qui marchait avec lui il y a quelques heures avait témoigné d'une telle tristesse ?

* * *

Bien sûr que cela recommença, ou presque, assis l'un derrière l'autre sur le bord du lit du brun cette fois-ci. Tsukki était derrière lui, encadrant ses jambes des siennes, il remontait lentement ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'adolescent aux éphélides, tout en baladant sa langue le long de son épaule jusqu'à sa nuque.  
Merde. Bordel, pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Pourquoi Yamaguchi n'arrivait-il pas à arrêter son partenaire ? C'était une question rhétorique évidemment, il n'avait pas du tout envie que ça s'arrête, voilà pourquoi. En fait si, mais non, bien sûr que si, bien sûr que non, foutues hormones qui se passionnaient à griller une partie de son cerveau. Il adorait ça, ces longs doigts qui redessinaient chaque détail de son torse, cette bouche qui s'appropriait sa peau en la marquant de sa salive, il aurait voulu que jamais elle ne s'arrêtât. Enfin, c'était plutôt son corps et une petite partie de son esprit qui le voulaient. Surtout son corps en fait, celui-ci réagissait beaucoup trop par des frissons et la crispation de ses muscles. Sans parler de sa respiration irrégulière et des rougissements qui parsemaient son visage. Il était vraiment sensible au toucher, à tel point qu'un simple effleurement de lèvre sur sa nuque lui arrachait un timide gémissement qu'il peinait pourtant à refouler. Un vrai gamin en chaleur. Et puis il y a cette petite partie de lui aussi, qui voulait que ça continue, car après tout, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, bien au contraire. La personne dont il était amoureux s'intéressait à lui, et lui faisait l'honneur de découvrir son corps avec lui. S'intéressait à lui ? S'intéressait à son corps corrigea l'autre partie de son esprit, celle qui s'appelait Yamaguchi et pas "fanboy officiel de Tsukki". C'est bien, Tsukki le trouvait beau et désirable au point dans faire son amant, mais ça n'avait aucune valeur. Parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui, c'était juste un ami avec qui il jouait à la bête à deux dos quand l'envie lui prenait. Et le brun ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça. Cela reviendrait à tout pardonner, tout laissait faire. À être une parfaite marionnette sans caractère, à se laissait marcher dessus et manipuler comme au temps de la primaire où on l'obligeait à porter les sacs et faire les devoirs des autres enfants.  
C'était peut-être ce que tout le monde croyait et à raison, mais il voulait être plus que ça, alors il devait l'arrêter.

 _Allez merde, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, il suffit d'un mot, d'un geste et c'est bon, on s'en fout qu'il le prenne mal, on doit le faire._

 _Non, on ne s'en fout pas, on a besoin de lui, on ne veut pas vivre sans lui._

 _On ne lui doit rien, il ne nous doit rien, on n'est pas une poupée, on est un humain._

 _C'est faux, on lui doit tout, on ne peut pas détruire ça._

 _Mais merde, on vaut mieux qu'un toutou bien dressé._

 _Au moins, on est sûr de garder le peu qu'on possède en jouant les toutous._

 _C'est pas nous, on doit le faire._

 _On va tout perdre._

 _On perdra rien, Tsukki n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais._

Une crispation de poing.

 _Tsukki n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais._

 _On doit le faire._

 _Faisons-le_

Le rien vint interrompre son combat interne fraîchement gagné. Les mains du blond tout comme sa langue s'étaient stoppées nettes, encore sur la peau du brun mais immobiles. Ils ne bougèrent pas de cette position inconfortable et ne firent rien pour interrompre le silence. Aucun des deux n'aurait osé si l'un ne s'était pas découvert un soudain courage en débattant avec sa propre personne. Il lui suffit d'une respiration et d'un minuscule mouvement d'épaule pour faire réagir l'autre. Celui-ci se dégagea brusquement de Yamaguchi, le jetant violemment loin de lui. Le brun chancela, tombant à terre. Il regarda son ami/amant - si ce genre de termes avait encore un sens - partir en trombe en claquant la porte avec une expression bien trop laide pour son visage. Il fallut un peu de temps au brun pour comprendre les dix dernières secondes qu'il venait de se passer. Il était perturbé, Tsukki avait mis fin à ces doux attouchements tout seul. Yamaguchi remonta sur son lit, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et lâcha la voix tremblante :

« Tsukki n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. »

* * *

Abjecte, immonde, monstrueux, infâme, affreux, ignoble. Il n'existait, à son sens, pas assez de synonymes pour définir l'atrocité de sa personne. Il était un monstre, un être détestable, un connard fini. Il le faisait souffrir, il en avait bien conscience, mais c'était plus fort que lui, mauvais comme il était.  
Il maudissait son corps et ses envies, mais plus que tout son esprit, trop faible pour lutter.  
Son stupide corps d'adolescent et ses stupides crampes qui lui tordaient le ventre. Ses stupides hormones dignes d'un animal en chaleur qui lui faisaient perdre la tête et le contrôle de ses mains. Il se haïssait et il haïssait ses stupidités. Si elles ne détruisaient que lui cela irait encore, il commençait à avoir l'habitude de se détruire lui-même avec les tortures mentales qu'il s'infligeait. Seulement, elles ne se contentaient pas de ça, elles osaient.  
Elles osaient détruire sur leur passage cet être, d'une pureté et d'une gentillesse presque nocives pour son propre bien. Elles osaient faire du mal à la seule personne qui lui était chère, celle qui parfois lui faisait décrocher un sourire, qui parfois lui faisait ôter son casque, qui déversait quotidiennement un flot de notes et de mélodies dans ses oreilles pour les remplacer par sa voix ou son souffle même, qui parfois lui rappelait que ce n'était pas si mal les sentiments humains.  
Mais c'était un mensonge, les sentiments humains, surtout amoureux, n'ont rien de positif.  
Parce que l'amour, c'est de la merde, ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien, de beau.  
L'amour, ce n'est rien. Le concept est joli, mais dans la pratique ce n'est qu'une succession d'emmerdes, de déceptions, de larmes et de déchirement. Parce que ça ne se finit jamais bien, et les quelques moments de bonheur qui en découlent se noient dans le désastre auquel il est toujours voué. Et pourtant, lui qui crachait allégrement sur ce concept ridicule en faisait aussi les frais.  
C'était vrai, qu'il le regardait souvent du coin de l'œil quand il en avait l'occasion, qu'il n'aimait pas voir les autres le faire rire, qu'il répliquait toujours une remarque cinglante à un de ses compliments pour ne pas sentir ses joues chauffer, qu'il avait parfois envie de lui tenir la main ou de l'enfermer dans ses bras. C'était vrai, il était amoureux, sans vraiment trop de raisons, mais il l'était. Il le savait, et se disait que c'était tant pis pour lui.  
Il aurait pu continuer à vivre comme ça sans rien changer, seulement voilà, c'était réciproque et que lui, sombre incapable qu'il était, n'avait pas su contrôler ses pulsions de chien en chaleur.  
Il lui avait fait des avances et bien plus encore, parce que son cœur – plutôt ses hormones – avait dit merde à sa tête pour faire n'importe quoi. Et que ce « non » après l'œuvre de ses capricieux désirs avait poignardé le cœur de la victime de ceux-ci.  
Il aurait pu dire oui, parce que c'était vrai, mais c'était un trouillard. Il avait bien trop peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de tout foutre en l'air et de faire souffrir son hypothétique petit ami. Mais même sans que ce terme soit attribué à celui aux éphélides, il l'avait considérablement ravagé par ses trois lettres et ses mains baladeuses.  
Il était ignoble, un monstre doublé d'un incapable qui jamais n'avait autant souffert pour un autre que lui.  
Peut-être que tout cela était faux ou exagéré, mais pour lui, c'était un sombre enfoiré, le grand méchant de l'histoire.

* * *

C'était à prévoir, il fallait s'y attendre. Les bruits de ballons qui rebondissaient sur le sol, les crissements de chaussures sur le parquet ciré et les éclats de voix qui parvenaient à ses oreilles lui étaient insupportables aujourd'hui. Il ne décrocha pas un sourire ou un de ses rires nerveux et gênés qu'il faisait toujours quand on complimentait son service de tout l'entraînement, et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Ce n'était pas tant les « Ben alors, il est où Tsukishima ? » « Cet enfoiré sèche encore ? » « Tu t'es fâché avec la grande perche ? C'est pour ça qu'il vient plus ? » de ses camarades, mais plutôt qu'il était incapable de leur répondre. Depuis qu'ils avaient failli se ré-abandonner à leurs pulsions primaires, il y avait comme un mur entre eux.  
Tsukki s'appliquait à soigneusement l'éviter le plus qu'il le pouvait, il détalait dès la fin des cours, disparaissait subitement à l'heure de manger et séchait les entraînements de volley.  
C'était assez horrible pour Yamaguchi, comparable à un coup de hache dans le dos. Il se sentait si coupable de pousser son ami d'enfance à l'éviter et à se couper du monde de cette façon. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que se laisser faire, et peut-être que c'était ça qu'il lui reprochait. Encore une fois ses pensées traversaient son esprit alors qu'il le savait bien. S'il n'était pas une lumière aux yeux des autres, il n'en restait pas moins perspicace. Il avait compris que son ami – petit, meilleur ou d'enfance, franchement, il n'en savait trop rien – était terrifié. Il n'avait pas subitement plus rien à faire du plus petit, il était simplement lâche et trouillard. Cependant Yamaguchi ne saurait expliquer cette peur, il avait bien des hypothèses, mais il peinait à y mettre des points pour tout dire. Ça le rendait fou.

Cela dura plusieurs jours encore, l'adolescent aux taches de rousseur respectait la distance mise en place par celui aux lunettes, mais en souffrait plus qu'autre chose en vérité. Ce silence le tuait, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se giflait mentalement à chaque fois que des excuses lui brûlaient les lèvres pour que cet horrible mutisme prenne enfin fin. Mais elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être et lui offriraient seulement un aller simple à la case de l'idiot qui pardonne tout pour de beaux yeux comme ceux du blond. Alors c'était décidé, il allait mettre fin à cette situation débile, ça allait marcher, pas le choix de toute façon.  
Il se répéta cent fois les mots qu'il avait prévus d'employer le moment venu, il articulait en silence son discours tout en tricotant l'air de ses doigts. En fait, il n'aurait pas vraiment pensé l'utiliser aussi tôt. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à quand ni comment réussir à approcher Tsukki pour lui parler, mais ça ne l'arrangea pas pour autant quand il aperçut le maillot onze au bout de la rue qui marchait mollement en sa direction, pianotant sur son téléphone. Une boule de panique prit la gorge de Yamaguchi et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas trembler, c'était le moment, il entrouvrit la bouche et aurait voulu donner un ton plus ferme que pleurnichard à son :

« Tsukki ! »

L'intéressé redressa vivement la tête, mais quand il vit qui était celui qui avait crié son nom, il tourna les talons, la tête à nouveau baissée vers son téléphone.

« Tsukki ! » répéta-t-il en faisant quelques pas vers l'autre.

Toujours rien, absence de réaction.

Yamaguchi serra les poings et souffla un coup, ça y est, le stress lui avait fait oublier son texte. Il pressa le pas pour rattraper Tsukki et lui attraper le poignet.

« Kei.  
-La ferme Yamag...  
-Non toi la ferme ! Cette fois, tu m'écoutes et tu me regardes ! J'en ai marre de te voir fuir comme un gamin qu'a peur de la réaction de ses parents après une sale note ! » Il s'insulta intérieurement pour cette comparaison ridicule, son discours n'était plus que fumée dans son esprit. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie de continuer, il aurait bien détalé en courant, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, ça semblait impensable. « Je... Je t'aime. Ouais, je sais, c'est bien là le problème, mais pourquoi au fait ? Je veux comprendre, pourquoi tu fuis ? Ça te ressemble pas de faire ça. »

Le regard de Tsukki dévia vers le ciel, refusant apparemment à tout pris de voir le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Alors... Tsukki, je te demande un truc, juste un seul. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît et bordel dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête quand tu me vois. »

Tsukki avait fermé les yeux, il serra un peu plus son poignet entre ses doigts, la simple pression suffirait.  
Les lèvres du grand tremblèrent, il déglutit difficilement puis reposa enfin son regard sur Yamaguchi. Il le contempla longuement sans aucune réaction d'abord, comme pour graver les moindres détails de son visage dans sa rétine. Puis, très lentement, il se mit à pleurer. Aucun sanglot, juste des larmes silencieuses qui dévalaient naturellement sur un visage profondément triste.  
Le cœur de Yamaguchi se serra, empli de rage. Cette hypothèse si prétentieuse et tangible était donc vraie ?

« Espèce de... Espèce de...  
-Mais tu comprends pas ?! s'écria soudain le blond alors que les larmes s'intensifièrent au creux de ses yeux, Tu comprends pas que tout va foirer ?! Tu crois quoi ?! Qu'on va être heureux ?! T'es d'un niais putain ! On n'est rien nous ! Rien que des imbéciles victimes de cet enfoiré de sentiment qu'est l'amour ! On va souffrir, on va pleurer, comme tout le monde, tout le temps, tu crois qu'on est qui pour déjouer à la règle hein ?! Ça sert à rien, c'est perdu d'avance ça ! »

À ce moment-là, Yamaguchi ne pensa pas un instant à la suite de l'histoire et déforma le visage de Kei de son poing, brisant ses lunettes par la même occasion.  
Celui-ci tomba à terre, les yeux écarquillés. Sa vision devint trouble, était-ce dû au vol plané de ses lunettes ou aux larmes qui emplissaient encore ses yeux ? Un joli hybride des deux sans doute, pourtant il distingua parfaitement le brun s'agenouiller à son niveau.  
Il le regarda d'abord, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, la lueur dans ses yeux était dure, et s'il avait pu penser que le lycéen aux éphélides n'était que la petite victime assise au fond de la classe, il n'en était plus rien maintenant. Yamaguchi posa ses mains sur son visage et la soudaine peur panique qui abritait les pupilles du blond l'affecta à peine alors qu'il forçait le passage de ses lèvres. C'était violent. Il entremêla sa langue avec celle de l'autre brutalement, sauvagement même, à tel point que ce baiser n'avait plus rien d'agréable. Cela sonnait plus comme une punition, non, comme un marquage de territoire. Le brun était seul maître de l'échange, ne laissant même pas Kei y répondre. C'était lui qui commandait à présent, et la sauvagerie de ce partage de salive en était la preuve même.  
Il le termina avec douceur cependant, laissant un sentiment de frustration à son partenaire. Il replongea son regard dans le sien. Tsukki en trembla.

« Avec moi, ça marchera, imbécile. »

Son – il était presque sûr de pouvoir l'appeler ainsi – petit ami laissa échapper un « Et pourquoi ? » qu'il aurait voulu moqueur, sans succès.

« Parce que... » Un sourire gêné s'afficha sur son visage et dieu que c'était beau de revoir ce sourire niais lui coller les lèvres. « Parce que je suis le plus fort et le plus courageux des hommes. »

Cela aurait pu sonner égocentrique, ça ne fut pas le cas.

* * *

Alors alors, d'abord merci beaucoup à Tempy pour avoir corrigé cet os (vous avez échappé à des lapsus très gênant, je vous assure) aller lire ses écrits si ce n'est pas déjà fait, ils sont très très chouette !

Bon, revenons sur ledit os. Aaarg c'était dur ;^; Torturer Yams comme ça et écrire Tsukki comme un connard fini (du moins jusqu'à la moitié de l'os) c'était pas facile  
Eeeet après mainte relecture je me rend un peu compte que certaine chose peuvent ne pas être très bien interprété parce que mon dieu je suis maladroite. Garder en tête que la plupart du temps c'est le point de vue des personnages et pas le mien, quand je dis que c'est la faute de Yamaguchi (surtout pas omg) ou que l'amour et la sexualité n'est qu'une nuisance c'est leurs points de vues parce qu'ils sont un peu perdu et que les hormones leurs grillent le cerveau (l'excuse des hormones marche avec tout, c'est magique).  
Je ne banalise pas n'ont plus les actes de Tsukki, qu'on se le dise (mais vous n'êtes pas débile, vous l'avez bien compris, enfin je crois, vous n'être pas débile n'est ce pas ?) même si il y a du consentement des deux côtés (relatif le consentement, m'enfin vous avez lu donc vous m'avez compris) ça reste pas bien hein.  
Je vais pas revenir sur toutes mes maladresses parce que je vous avoue que j'ai une peu la flemme et que ce serait trop long.

Bref, merci d'avoir lu, je pense que le prochain os sera un BokuAka bien fluff comme on les aimes, sur ce, see you ! o/


End file.
